


Постоянная во всех мирах

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Кое-что неизменно во всех вселенных.





	Постоянная во всех мирах

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на фест Love is по ключу "Любовь это... уже наконец-то сделать ему предложение!"  
> Бета - [AppleOfYourEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/profile)

Тони был не слишком большим любителем украшений.

Чаще всего он предпочитал остановиться на брендовых часах и эксцентричных жилетах, иногда выбирал галстук весёлой расцветки или перстень выпускника МТИ. Стив, конечно, хотел сперва узнать размер по нему — но понял, что даже не представляет, где Тони его хранит. Всю спальню перевернул в его поисках, но безуспешно. Тогда он стал чаще обычного брать Тони за руку, пытаясь наощупь определить толщину безымянного пальца, но тут возникла одна проблема: все предположения оставались всего лишь предположениями.

Поэтому, когда он получил готовое кольцо, к нему пришла глупейшая идея: попробовать надеть его на палец Тони, пока тот спит. В тот момент это казалось вполне разумным. Тони быстро заснул, а на Стива, напротив, напала бессонница: он сгорал от нетерпения, ведь на следующее утро ему предстояло сделать предложение — и он решил, что неплохо бы кольцо всё-таки сначала примерить. Убедиться, что оно точно нужного размера, чтобы назавтра всё было идеально. Даже не успев додумать эту мысль, он открыл ящик тумбочки, достал оттуда чёрную коробочку и немного покрутил её в ладони. Проверка не повредит, правда ведь?

Стив взял Тони за руку, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы двигаться плавно и тихо, как мышка. Немного подтянув кисть к себе, он надел кольцо на палец. Он на самом деле хотел лишь примерить его, понять, угадал ли с диаметром, снять и завтра подогнать, если нужно. Или, если повезёт, удостовериться, что всё нормально, и сразу, как Тони проснётся, сделать ему предложение, пока он ещё не пришёл в себя. Чтобы не дать ему шанса лишний раз задуматься.

Но кольцо застряло.

На палец-то оно скользнуло легко, что наполнило Стива бурным удовольствием. Оно идеально сидело. Серебряная полоска красиво смотрелась на загорелой коже, и даже более того — она как будто всегда там была. Если бы Стив расчувствовался, он бы сказал, что ей словно суждено было там оказаться. Впрочем, он и расчувствовался: в конце концов, завтра ему предстояло сделать предложение.

Однако когда он попытался стащить кольцо, оно даже не пошевелилось. Стив тянул так сильно, что уже и Тони недовольно завозился, но кольцо упорно сопротивлялось. Тогда Стив стал скручивать его, и Тони от этого чуть не проснулся; Стив зажмурился и замер, неумело притворившись, что совсем ни при чём. К счастью, Тони был настолько сонный, что только буркнул что-то невнятное и просто перевернулся на другой бок.

Да ну, это ерунда какая-то. Тони ведь не будет злиться, повеселится разве что. Ничего страшного. Стив разлепил один глаз, пододвинулся ближе к Тони, который теперь лежал к нему спиной, приобнял его за талию и тесно прижался. Надо утром только всё объяснить. Тони рассмеётся, ответит «да», и всё будет замечательно.

На все сто.

***

Если бы существовали межмировые паспорта, у Тони он был бы впечатляющим.

Благодаря Локи, Кангу и даже Риду с его чередой «случайностей» Тони, как это ни раздражало, уже привык приходить в себя в другом времени, вселенной, измерении и так далее. В первый раз — как и во второй, и в третий — он не больно-то радовался, но теперь относился к этому философски. У него всегда получалось вернуться обратно, а долгосрочные последствия, если они и существовали, никак себя не проявляли. Он готов был признаться, что теперь ему даже в некотором роде интересно своими глазами видеть всевозможные варианты развития событий.

Впрочем, пока что это был самый лучший исход — проснуться в той вселенной, где они со Стивом женаты. 

Стив ещё спал, но Тони хватило одного знания о том, что существует вселенная, где это произошло, где им удалось всё сохранить… надо будет в благодарность послать корзину с фруктами тому магу-болвану, который отправил его сюда. Тони покрутил серебряное кольцо большим пальцем, ощутил прохладный металл и улыбнулся во весь рот. Он прекрасно понимал, что это не может быть родным для него миром — иначе с чего вдруг у него на пальце очутиться обручальному кольцу? — но он собирался насладиться моментом, и никто не мог бы его в этом обвинить.

Повернувшись лицом к Стиву, он провёл костяшками пальцев по его щеке. Это был чужой Стив, и Тони, конечно же, предпочёл бы своего собственного, но они давным-давно договорились, что их альтернативные версии изменой не считаются; главное, обсудить произошедшее по возвращении всех на свои места. Так что и правда, никаких причин отказывать себе в удовольствии у Тони не было.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Стив, не открывая глаз.

— Доброе, муж мой, — Тони потянулся за поцелуем. Стив ответил, но на удивление напряжённо и неловко. — Стив?

— Кхм, — Стив заморгал. Его губы начали расползаться в улыбке. — Что, вот так просто? Ты… не злишься, точно?

— Злюсь? 

Супер. Тони очутился в идеальной вселенной, но, конечно же, сразу после ссоры. Ну да ладно. Раз Стив улыбался, значит, всё не так уж плохо, правда ведь? 

Тони взял его за руку:

— Нет, милый, я… — он хотел провести пальцем по кольцу Стива — в малой степени, чтобы успокоить, в большей — чтобы получить ещё толику удовольствия от своей фантазии, — но не нашёл его. Может, они поссорились именно потому, что Стив потерял своё? Тони увлёк его в ещё один поцелуй. — Конечно, я не злюсь. Всякое бывает, не беспокойся.

— Ты как-то чересчур великодушен на этот счёт, — Стив вроде бы повеселел. Отлично.

— Я очень великодушный человек, — согласился Тони. Стив фыркнул. — Очень!

— Да-да, — Стив снова поцеловал его, не переставая странновато улыбаться. Радость из него ключом била, как будто у него гора с плеч свалилась… похоже, они тут не слишком часто ссорились. — Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя. Чертовски сильно. И ты ведь знаешь это, правда? — Тони ласково сжал его руку, и напряжение окончательно испарилось. Теперь можно было и пошутить. — С чего бы мне соглашаться выйти за тебя, если бы я не хотел до конца своих дней каждое утро смотреть на твою противную физиономию?

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— Возможно, ради моих денег?

— Ага, перед тобой бесстыжий брачный аферист.

Усмехнувшись, Стив опустил взгляд на кольцо Тони. Обведя его пальцем и чуть покрутив его, он спросил:

— Ты совсем не удивился, да?

— Кольцу? — Тони пожал плечами, не представляя, что тут можно сказать, чтобы не выдать, что он не представляет, как именно Стив потерял своё. — Конечно, удивился, но ты ведь это не намеренно.

— Да уж, застряло оно и правда не намеренно, — хохотнул Стив, при этом окинув Тони каким-то странным взглядом. — Но я правда собирался вручить его тебе, и очень скоро. Ты ведь это понимаешь, верно?

Вручить что — кольцо? Погодите-ка, неужели это Тони потерял своё? Но тогда почему Стив думал, что он будет злиться?

— Конечно, понимаю, — неопределённо согласился Тони. Однако Стив явно ожидал чего-то другого: он с самым серьёзным видом сел на кровати.

— Я знаю, обстоятельства могли сложиться куда лучше — уж точно куда романтичнее, у меня был даже план заготовлен, — но, надеюсь, тебе ни на секунду не показалось, что я сделал это необдуманно, — начал убеждать его Стив. И зачастил дальше, Тони и словечка не успел вставить. — Я знаю, что порой импульсивен, но ни жить с тобой, ни пожениться я не решал под действием импульса. Ты для меня единственный, Тони, я месяцами ни о чём другом и думать не мог. Я хотел, чтобы всё прошло идеально, естественно, поэтому собирался всё проверить, пока ты будешь спать, но оно застряло, и у меня не получалось снять его, не разбудив тебя, поэтому я так и…

Чёрт. У Тони не было ни малейшего понятия, о чём идёт речь, настало время в этом признаться. Придётся распрощаться с попыткой пожить денёк счастливым женатым мужчиной.

— Стоп, — Тони надавил ладонью на грудь Стива. На удивление, тот сразу замолчал. Обычно он дольше упирался. Должно быть, он был всерьёз обеспокоен из-за… некой загадочной проблемы. Тони внезапно устыдился своего долгого притворства. Видимо, их альтернативные версии поссорились сильнее, чем ему показалось. — Ладно, итак… надеюсь, и в этой вселенной ты Мститель, а то мне будет тяжеловато объяснить. Я…

— В этой вселенной? — Стиву хватило доли секунды, чтобы распознать намёк. Он взглянул на ладонь Тони, которая всё ещё лежала на его груди. — Ты не мой Тони.

— Нет, я… — Тони неловко опустил руку. — Нет. Прости.

Стив прищурился.

— Хочу сказать, ты гораздо больше похож на него, чем обычно. Альтернативная вселенная, значит?

— Скорее всего. Я проснулся уже здесь и даже не помню, кто меня сюда отправил.

Это, кстати, если задуматься, было самым странным. Обычно Тони хотя бы смутно помнил, что именно привело к перемещению — как минимум яркий свет. На этот раз в голове осталось только то, как он вчера засыпал. Даже для Локи с его традиционными проделками переносить спящего человека было как-то слишком коварно.

— Как ты понял, что вас поменяли? Мы… — Стив погрустнел, — в твоём мире мы не вместе?

— Да нет. Мы просто не женаты. То есть… когда-нибудь, возможно, мы на это пойдём, если всё будет хорошо, но, кхм, пока ещё нет.

— Но мы не… — Стив сперва как будто растерялся, но потом распахнул глаза и разразился смехом.

— Не понимаю, что здесь смешного, — пробормотал Тони. — Если ты согласился выйти за меня в этом мире, почему ты считаешь это настолько невозможным для «себя» в моём мире, что аж до коликов…

— Да нет же, Тони, нет, это… — все героические попытки Стива обрести серьёзность провалились. — Милый, ты в родной вселенной, никуда тебя не переносило.

— Нет, переносило, — Тони охватило лёгкое негодование. Сперва этот парень высмеял его за мысль о том, что они со Стивом поженятся, теперь он пытается убедить его, что Тони типа вообще не помнит, женат он или нет? Он сунул свой безымянный палец под нос Стиву. — Знаешь, я бы точно узнал своё обручальное кольцо, а вот это, уж поверь мне, я никогда в жизни не видел.

— Нет-нет, я понимаю, просто это… это я виноват, — Стив наконец-то перестал хихикать, взял его за руку и потянул кольцо на себя. — Прошлой ночью, пока ты спал, я решил, что надо бы его примерить, посмотреть, подойдёт ли оно, чтобы уж точно сделать предложение сегодня, но оно застряло. Видишь? Даже не шевелится.

Тони уставился на Стива во все глаза.

— Милый? — настороженно окликнул его Стив.

— Значит, — медленно произнёс Тони, — это мой мир.

Стив стиснул его ладонь.

— Да, определённо.

— И мой мир — это тот мир, в котором ты сделал мне предложение, пока я спал?

— Я не делал предложения, я только…

— Примерял кольцо, но оно застряло, и теперь история нашего брака будет начинаться с того, что «пока я спал, Стив тупо не стал заморачиваться и сразу надел мне кольцо»? Что, правда? Нам же придётся врать нашим детям, ты хоть понимаешь…

— Э-э, постой-ка…

— Метафорическим детям, — выпалил Тони и затараторил, пытаясь сгладить оговорку. — То есть я имел в виду друзьям, Клинт натурально как ребёнок, и полюбуйся на наших близнецов, а уж про Тора и говорить не стоит, уж какой бы он там ни был принц, а концентрация у него не лучше любого пятилетки, с каким я когда-либо сталкивался…

— Эй, — Стив подался к нему, стукнувшись с ним лбом, — хорошо.

— Что «хорошо»?

— Хорошо, давай притворимся, что ты имел в виду Клинта, — совершенно спокойно согласился Стив. За это Тони как-то умудрился полюбить его ещё сильнее, чем за миг до того. — Но я не буду лгать ни нашим детям, ни Клинту, ни кому-либо ещё. По-моему, у нас с тобой получилась идеальная история о том, как «твоему отцу так не терпелось стать мужем другого твоего отца, так ему хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее уже случилось, что он случайно допустил совершенно объяснимую ошибку в своих рассуждениях».

— Совершенно объяснимую... — с сомнением протянул Тони.

— Совершенно объяснимую, — подтвердил Стив.

— Ты несёшь какую-то чепуху, — Тони прижался к Стиву, сократив и так небольшое расстояние между ними. — Мы что, уже миновали тот момент, где я должен дать ответ?

Стив крепко обнял его. Судя по его самодовольной улыбке, ответ он и сам прекрасно знал.

— Зависит от того, был ли он положительным.

— Не уверен, — слукавил Тони. — Пожалуй, меня нужно ещё немного поубеждать.

Стив ухмыльнулся:

— Кое-кто мне говорил, что я могу быть очень убедительным...


End file.
